Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Tngld
Summary: English and Portuguese version. OS about Ariel/Lorelei and her life in Storybrooke
1. English Version

So Rumpel would not go after that mermaid.  
- For luck, you are not the only one who make deals, Rumpel... - So Regina went after someone who does. And honestly, we know who. The only one who could care a poor unfortunate soul.

But before any deal between Ariel and Ursula. Ariel looked for someone she already have heard before. Someone known for make deals.  
- And that's why I called you. I want legs... I want to walk, and run, and all that stuff. I want a deal.  
-I could do that... for a price.  
-I-I would give anything!  
Rumpelstilstskin frownand kneel close Ariel - What a girl like you want with legs?  
- I've told you. I want to be know what is living here. Walking on the sand, see what is fire... I really would give anything to my dream come true.  
- I not even asked my price, dearie... - he stands up - I will want your collection.  
- But its a bunch of everything... There is no value on that!  
- So it's easier to get rid of.  
Ariel stop, take a deep breath, look at the sea, than turns her face to the beach. Looked she was already missing her home. - Done. But I want, at least, care of my stuff... or take a look on it sometime... It's just to much to say goodbye - and look to the sea again.  
- Reasonable. We have a deal. - and with a snap of fingers a smoke coloured among purple and red and black hides Ariel and then she is human like she always wanted to  
- I... I AM HUMAN! Look! Look! Foot! Like I've always imagine! Thank you! - All the miss she was already feeling about the sea is gone by a sundelly happyness that makes Ariel jump over Rumpelstiltskin for a hug..  
He undone the hug, step back, face her in silence,dust his clothes, like he doesn't know what to do, like it was an really akward moment.  
-Im sorry... - but she is not. She is to happy to feel sorry or anything sad. Everything she wanted has happened.  
What make things harder to the queen, because she doesn't have anything Ariel´s desired. Ursula would not be able to get close to Ariel to get her out of away for Regina... Only if Ariel started to want something else, something Regina could show her how to get.

At Storybrooke, Ariel is called Lorelei, the second of three brothers, Sebastian, the eldest, and Dylan, aka Flounder. They, the Fisher´s, have a bar, the one wich Ashley, Mary Margareth and Ruby hang out at the Valentine´s Day, where the boys go lunch before Lory go helps with the pawnshop. Her collection is, most of all, there, a lot of things her father make her get rid of because there was no place to it in their house, and she didn't care of taking it back...  
These days are nice days to , the ones Lory goes at his shop, knocks hard at his door and come in like a hurricane and spend hours just talking about something she found or someone gave to heir. That make him remember things he might want to forget.  
Its the red hair that makes goes open the door, allowing a 17-year-old-girl with freckles, jeans and pink swetshirt and crutches goes inside the shop.  
- Good morning, Lorelei. Did you came early from school?  
She open a trickster smile - I skip the last class. It was worthless, than I just grab a sandwich at home with Sebastian and came here show you something. Look. - and throw her brown leather case with a lot of stickers and keyrings at the table- Have you ever seen a lamp like that? I have no idea about what is made of. But it is soo beautiful...  
- Where did you get it, Lorelei?  
- Leroy. He gave it to me and teach me how to change the flame colour.

* * *

- Where are you taking me in, Vanessa? - she whisper - This place is horrible! - That lamp made of that different material and with the ivory colour was with Ariel lighting her way.  
- Look, as a friend, I want to help. - Vanessa stoped and looked Ariel in to her eyes. - You do or you don't want to be with Eric?  
- I do...  
-That´s the price! It's part of the quest for true love, think this way. I dont want to be with him, but I cand do anything if you don't try to fight by yourself!  
Ariel was right about the place, was terrible, even in that warm sunny day that little street was wet and darr. At least, the door they wanted to go was not much far.. They knocked at a simple wood door that takes to a low room, full of bottles and herbs, and spices, the windows wildly opened to try to let some sun come in.. And, even then, the walls was full of fungus. A bad smell of wet.  
-How good is to see two pretty young ladies! - An old lady get closed to them. Short white hair, high and blushed cheeks on a stale greysh skin**,**like she had not see some sun for long time and a little chubby.- So, why you two came to see me?  
- My friend - said Vanessa - is in love and she needs help. - the lady sitted and lean her face at her hand.  
- What kinda help? True love isn't easy this days...  
- I just - answered Ariel - He looked like he likes me, but he can't like. I want he being able to love me back. Do you understand me?  
**- **That's a little hard to make... Will be expensive, you know? Will you can afford that? Get me whenever I need?  
- As far as it needs.  
Úrsula, the old lady, stare at Ariel a moment, the she get up to do it closer.  
-Your love will be possible if... I don't know, you look like a simple girl to me, and a spell like that will have a high cost, for us two.  
- High cost like what?  
- There's something that are really valuable to me... A fairys wand, fairy dust, a mermans trident...  
Ariel's eyes up her face. Her eyes really opened - A trident would make it/ Do the spell, I will brinyt it to you.  
- Before, some warnings. The spell can outdate. It only last if the guy shows himself really in love, like a marriage... if he doesn't...  
- If he doesn't? - asked Vanessa  
- When the pearls of your necklace get dark you will turn to sea waves.  
Ariel looked at Vanessa, scared. - It will only worth if you love him really much... If you don't... We can make something up to help you...  
- No. Vanessa, I have to try. The deal is struck. I'll bring you a trident.

* * *

-Where Lory is? - asked the younger brother when he arrived from school.  
- Must be at again.  
-He doesn't look good company, brother... Honestly, he scares me.  
- Scares everyone, Flounder, everyone. - Sebastian undone his brother hair and went to the window, watch the day grey and sad. - But she likes him. She look always happy, but its not like that. We know how she misses dad, how she blame herself by the crash. must have something like this in him too. And if he is the adoptive father she can find...  
- He is tuff like dad, isn't Sebastian? - He gave a sad smile at the window and went back to his younger brother.  
-True, but dad was worst. Remember after the car crash he left Lory to hospital? And that was an ugly day...

What happend was Lory wanted to go to Boston with the sing teacher, Cecilia. Lory's father would thake the two there for looking a music school for Lory. They have to give a chance to her, to Lory. Sad the weather being so bad, apparently that was the reason of only Lory coming back. And even her did not come home just like she was before.  
She just remember waking up at a hospital, scaried and there was a lot of people around holding tears.

- Already came back? - asked Flouder on the couch.  
- Yeah! The swin club was canceled today. - and let herself on the couch.  
- You have mail. What did you buy?  
- A tridents lamp. Turn on when you touchs it.  
- Fits on your room?  
- Of course! - looked the croutches, her brother, the tv - You could get it for me...  
- Lazy one! Shame on you! - come back of the room with a small box adressed to Lorelei Fisher - Look - whispers - I don't know how long you think our brother will not find out you are dating... but he will not like to know. And it will be worst if is the one i think it is.  
- But I...  
- Missed class to go at the pawnshop, but you missed the swiming and the singing club to meet Eric. Just take care of yourself, ok?  
- Eric is a nice guy. Its just his father, who can be an ass sometimes, but theres no problem! You will like him when you two met... I know it! I'll bring him here anyday. He is different. Not like his friends either.  
- I'll believe on you, if you say so...

* * *

- Are you sure only dad's trident will work for the witch? Ariel, I'll bring it to you. Dad will not care, but it can be like that.  
-Flouder, I asked you to meet me because I thought you would understand. You are the only one who dad would give the trident! He trusts only on you.  
- But, Ariel, look at us now! You are there, with legs, calling me to talk to you at a beach far from everything, asking me to bring dad's trident, for you give it to a witch , and then, you and Eric could be together.  
- You are looking like Sebastian! I've already have the deal struck... It will work. Everything will be fine. Believe me.  
- I'll bring it to you in two days...  
- Dylan, you are the best!  
- Don't let Sebastian hear that. - they laugh. A smile before the storm. A storm would take everyone to deep sea. It was a night of rain, that one. Vanessa, Ariel's friend who was helping her with Eric, was misssing. Than he was not engaged anymore. So, maybe, someone beauty and lovely as Ariel would be accepted as his bride. And she more acceptable when they found that she is related to some island regals. But this was not the only thing the storm bring.  
Two days after, Flouder meet her and he has more to give than the trident... As they had heard by the sea. the witch has told Ariel was about to die and, to avoid it, Ursula needed a deal - seamed the trident would not beeing enough for her, or was not he wanted, exactly. Ursula wanted an exchange between the King of the Sea's life for the Ariel's. And he accepted. The trident is what is left. And it was hers.  
Ariel couln't cry. She only knows it was her fault. Why she should be like that?  
-Sebastian will come tomorrow to see you. He say he will go after that witch, and your friend that is missing. Maybe she has something with the witch, he said... I know its too much to deal now, but he don't want to loose any time. All he talks is about making justice...  
- I... I.. will look for help. I know someone.  
- Eric?  
- No. The one who gave me those legs... Rumpelstiltskin.  
- That is a monster! How do you trust him?  
- He maybe knows about the witch, who knows? And he did not broke his deal with me or tried to fool me. Just stay calm, Flounder, the trident is now mine. And we will find that witch.


	2. Portuguese Version

Então Rumpel não quis ir atrás da sereia  
- Sorte a minha você não ser o único que faz tratos, Rumpel. - E Regina foi em busca de alguém que fosse pudesse fazer o trabalho. E, honestamente, nós sabemos quem. A única que saberia cuidar de corações infelizes.

Mas antes que qualquer trato entre Ariel e Úrsula pudesse acontecer, Ariel buscou a ajuda de alguém que já tinha ouvido falar anteriormente, famoso por fazer tratos.  
-Foi por isso que eu te chamei. Quero pernas... poder andar, quero um trato.  
-Eu poderia fazer isso... por um preço  
-E- Eu dou qualquer coisa!  
Rumpelstiltskin arqueia as sombrancelhas e se agacha perto de Ariel. - O que uma menina como você quer com pernas?  
-Eu só... queria ser humana. Saber como é aqui. Andar sob o sol com a areia nos pés, ver o que é fogo...E eu realmente daria qualquer coisa pra que meu sonho se realizasse.  
- Mas eu nem disse o meu preço, dearie... Eu quero a sua coleção.  
- É só um monte de coisa. Nada daquilo deve ter valor...  
-Coisas sem valor são mais fáceis de se desfazer, não acha?  
Ariel para, respira, olha pro mar, vira o rosto em direção à praia. Ela parece já ter saudade. - Feito. Mas eu quero poder cuidar das minhas coisas... ou ao menos dar uma olhada de vez em quando...  
-É razoável. Temos um trato - Um estalar de dedos, uma fumaça entre roxo, vermelho e preto esconde Ariel e ela é humana como sempre quis.  
-Sou humana! Olha! Olha! Pés! Do jeito que eu imaginei. Obrigada! - A saudade que estava nos olhos some, trocada em instantes por um acesso de animação que faz Ariel se jogar em cima de Rumpelstiltskin e lhe dar um abraço.  
Ele desfaz o abraço, a encara em silêncio, franze as sobrancelhas. Espana as roupas com as mãos como se não soubesse o que fazer, como se estivesse constrangido  
- Desculpa...  
O que, infelizmente torna as coisas mais difíceis para a Rainha, pois sem um trato para fazer com Ariel, como Úrsula se aproximaria dela e a tiraria do caminho? Apenas se ela pudesse mostrar a Ariel que havia algo que ela desejava mais que as pernas, alguém, por exemplo... E mostrar pra Ariel exatamente com quem falar para conseguir esse alguém.

Em Storybrooke, se chama Lorelei, a do meio de dois irmãos, Sebastian e o pequeno Dylan, o Linguado. Eles, família Fisher tem um bar, aquele que Ashley, Mary Margaret e Ruby foram no dia dos namorados, onde os meninos almoçam antes de Lorelei ir ajudar na loja de penhores. Grande parte da coleção dela está lá, um monte de quinquilharias que ela guardou até o pai mandar ela se desfazer por falta de espaço, e que ela não fez questão de pegar de volta...  
Esses são dias amenos para , os que Lory vai até sua loja, bate com força na porta, entra como um furacão e fica horas conversando sobre alguma coisa que ela achou ou que deram pra ela. O faz lembrar de coisas do passado que ele finge esquecer.

É uma massa de cabelos avermelhados que fazem ir até a porta. Ele a abre permitindo uma menina de uns 17 anos, cabelos cor de cobre, sardas, calças jeans e moleton rosa, apoiada em muletas entre na loja.  
- Bom dia, Lorelei. Chegou cedo da escola hoje?  
Ela abre um sorriso travesso. - Matei a última aula mesmo. Era revisão de prova, não é como se adiantasse muito. Então eu catei um sanduíche no Sebastian e vim pra cá te mostrar o que eu achei. Olha. - Jogou a mochila de couro marrom cheia de adesivos e chaveiros no balcão. - Já viu uma lamparina assim? Não faço idéia de que material é esse, mas achei muito bonita.  
- Onde conseguiu isso Lorelei?  
- Leroy. E ele me ensinou a mudar a cor da chama.

- Onde você está me levando Vanessa? - sussurou - Aqui é horrível. - Aquela lamparina feita naquele material diferente e cor de marfim estava com Ariel iluminando o caminho.  
- Olha, como sua amiga estou tentando ajudar. - Vanessa parou e olhou Ariel nos olhos. - Você quer ou não quer ficar com o Eric?  
- Quero...  
- Esse é o preço! É parte das misérias do amor, pense assim. Eu não quero ficar com ele, mas não posso fazer nada se você não fizer um esforço!  
Ariel estava certa sobre o lugar ser horrível, mesmo naquele dia de sol alto e quente aquela viela era úmida e escura. Ainda bem, ao menos, que a porta que elas deveriam ir não estava muito a frente. Bateram numa porta de madeira simples, que levava a uma casa de teto baixo, cheia de potes de plantas e ervas na sala, com as janelas escancaradas tentando deixar entrar o sol. E mesmo assim as paredes tinham manchas de bolor. Sofá e toalhas com cheiro ruim de umidade e guardado.  
- Como é bom ver duas mocinhas bonitas! - Se aproximou delas uma senhora de cabelos brancos e curtos, maxilares altos, buchechas muito rosadas, pele sem viço, como se não tomasse sol há muito tempo e um pouco acima do peso. - Então, a que devo a visita?  
- Minha amiga - Vanessa se adiantou. - Está apaixonada, e ela precisa de ajuda... - a senhora se sentou e apoiou o rosto na mão.  
- Que tipo de ajuda? Amor verdadeiro não tá fácil hoje em dia.  
- Eu só... Ele parece gostar de mim, ele só não pode! Eu preciso que ele possa. Você me entende?  
- Isso é difícil... Vai sair caro, sabe? Você vai poder pagar? Arranjar o que eu preciso?  
- Até onde for necessário.  
Úrsula, a dona da casa, estudou Ariel, depois resolveu se levantar para fazê-lo de perto.  
- Seu amor será possível, se... eu não sei, você parece uma moça simples para mim, e um feitiço desses tem um custo alto para nós duas.  
- Como o que?  
- Tem certos objetos que são inestimáveis para mim... uma varinha de condão, pó de fada, um tridente mágico...  
Os olhos de Ariel saltaram e ela levantou o rosto. - Um tridente seria suficiente? Faça o feitiço que eu o trarei.  
- Antes as contra-indicações. O feitiço tem validade. Só dura se o príncipe se mostrar realmente apaixonado, casamento, por exemplo. Se não...  
- Se não? - perguntou Vanessa  
- Quando as contas escurecerem você vira espuma do mar. Ainda acha que vale a pena?  
Ariel olhou para Vanessa, respirou fundo - Só vale se você o ama muito, Ariel... E a gente pode dar um jeito se esse preço for muito pra você...  
-Não. Vanessa, eu tenho que tentar. Eu aceito. E trarei um tridente.

- Onde a Lory foi? - perguntou o irmão caçula ao mais velho dos três quando acabava de chegar da escola.  
- Deve ter se enfiado na loja do de novo.  
- Ele não parece muito boa companhia irmão... Sinceramente, ele me assusta.  
- Assusta todo mundo, linguado. Todo mundo. - Despenteou o cabelo do irmão e foi em direção a janela olhar a chuva que deixava o céu cinza e triste. - Mas ela gosta dele. Ela parece estar sempre feliz, mas...não é assim. A gente sabe o quanto ela sente falta do pai, do quanto ela se culpa pelo acidente. Aquele cara deve ter a mesma tristeza nele. E se esse é o pai adotivo que ela pode arranjar...  
- Ele é durão igual ao pai, né Sebastian? - Este deu um sorriso triste na direção da janela e se voltou pro irmão de novo.  
- Verdade. Mas o pai era pior. Lembra que depois do carro bater ele ainda conseguiu levar Lory até o hospital? E aquele era um dia feio...

O que ocorreu foi que Lory queria ir pra Boston com a coordenadora do coral, Cecília. O pai de Lory levaria as duas até lá. A ideia era procurar um conservatório de música para Lory. Tinham que pelo menos dar uma chance. Pena o tempo ter ficado tão ruim, aparentemente esse era o motivo de apenas Ariel ter voltado pra casa. E mesmo ela não passara por essa experiência ilesa, física e mentalmente.  
Do acidente, Lory só lembra do barulho do hospital, de acordar assustada de um pesadelo e ver um monte de gente em volta dela segurando as lágrimas.

- Já voltou? - perguntou Linguado sentado no sofá.  
- É. Hoje não tem natação. - E se jogou no sofá.  
- Seu pacote chegou. O que que você comprou?  
- Uma luminária em forma de tridente. É pra acender quando você encosta.  
- Cabe no seu quarto?  
- Lógico. - olhou pras muletas, pro irmão, pra tv...- Deixa de ser preguiçoso e pega lá pra mim!  
- Pegar lá... hunf! Tá muito folgada! - voltou do quarto com uma caixa 30x16 embrulhada e endereçada a Lorelei Fisher. - Olha - sussurrou - Eu não sei quanto tempo você acha que o nosso irmão não vai descobrir você namorando nas costas dele... mas ele não vai gostar de saber. Ainda mais se for quem eu acho que é.  
- Mas eu...  
- Hoje você matou aula para ir na loja de penhores, mas eu sei que você matou o clube de natação e o coral também. Só toma cuidado com quem você tá se metendo, por favor.  
- Eric é um menino legal. É só o pai dele que é meio chato, com umas mania de grandeza esquisita, mas não tem nada a ver. Você vai pensar diferente quando o conhecer... você vai ver! Qualquer dia desses eu trago ele aqui e você vai ver como ele é diferente. Nem sei por que ele anda com aqueles meninos esquisitos...  
- Se você diz...

- Tem certeza que só o Tridente do pai serve pra bruxa? Ariel, eu vou trazer ele pra você. O pai não vai se importar... mas não é assim.  
- Linguado, eu pedi pra você vir me encontrar por que imaginei que você entenderia. Só você vai convencer o papai de me entregar o Tridente! Ele confia em você.  
- Mas, Ariel! Olha pra nós agora! Você tá aí, em terra firme com pernas, me chamando pra conversar numa praia distante de tudo, pra me pedir que te traga o Tridente do pai, pra que você entregue pra uma bruxa e assim, você e o Eric ficarão juntos.  
- Tá parecendo o Sebastião! E eu já fiz o trato... se der certo, dará certo. Tudo ficará bem. Acredita em mim.  
- Te trago em 2 dias...  
- Dylan, você é o melhor!  
- Não deixe o Sebastian ouvir isso. - Eles riram... Um sorriso antes da tempestade. A tempestade que levaria todos pro fundo do mar. Aquela foi uma noite de muita chuva. Vanessa, a amiga que Ariel tinha encontrado no Castelo do príncipe Eric tinha desaparecido. E este não tinha mais uma noiva. Então, talvez, alguém bela e adorável como Ariel tivesse possibilidade de ser aceita, quando foi "descoberto" um vínculo dela com um nobre das Ilhas. Só que não foi só isso que a chuva trouxe.  
Dois dias depois, Linguado tinha mais que um tridente para entregar pra Ariel. Segundo foi contado no mar, a bruxa tinha contado que Ariel estava prestes a morrer e que, para evitar o fim dela, Úrsula precisava fazer uma troca - parece que a promessa do tridente não foi suficiente, ou não era o que, exatamente, Úrsula queria. Seria uma troca entre a vida do rei dos Mares pela de Ariel. E ele aceitou. O tridente foi o que restou. E agora era dela.  
Ariel não conseguiu chorar. Ela só sabia que era culpa dela. Por que tinha de ser tão impetuosa?  
- Sebastian vem te ver amanhã. Disse que vai atrás dessa bruxa. E ele acha que essa sua amiga que sumiu, Vanessa, também tem a ver com isso... Eu sei que é demais pra lidar agora, mas ele não quer perder tempo. Ele só fala em fazer justiça o tempo todo...  
- Eu... eu... vou ver ajuda... vou. Eu conheço alguém que vai ajudar.  
- Eric?  
- Não. Um amigo, o que me deu as pernas... Rumpelstiltskin.  
- Aquilo é um monstro! Como você confia nele?  
- Ele pode ter algum interesse em saber quem é essa bruxa, vai saber? Mas fique tranquilo, Linguado, esse tridente é meu. E nós vamos achar essa bruxa.


End file.
